Vacation and a sleepover
by Akb0046
Summary: Shindou and Kirino will have a sleepover in their vacation, then there's a party. Kirino's mother will say some wrong things and there might a little KyouTen involved along with some other pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Shindou and Kirino were having a sleepover at Shindou's house since they both had summer vacation. Shindou came with the idea the day before the holiday. Ofcourse Kirino said yes, they were bestfriends so he didn't really know why he should say no. As the day went on the followed their last classes and went to their last soccer practise of the day. 

After practise. 

Kirino's POV:

''Pff..finally vacation'' i said while i was changing back into my uniform. Most of the players were already gone and i was one of the last people still dressing. ''Kirino, hurry up i don't want to stay here for the whole night.''said my complaining best friend Shindou.  
''Yeah, yeah stop whining i'm almost done'' i said to him to make him stop complaining the whole time.

-little big time skip- 

I was at home to grab all my things that i needed for the sleepover: a brush, clothes, shampo, conditioner, rubber bands/hair ties etc.  
After i got everything and putted them in a bag, i went downstairs to eat dinner since Shindou and i agreed that i should come around 8 pm.  
My mother suddenly started to questions about my love life ''Mom, stop it..this is embarrassing.'' ''I want just want to kno if you like boys or girls? because i have the feeling that you don't like girls, am i right Ranmaru?'' I really didn't know how to react on that.  
''W-well..ehm..'' ''So, you are gay.'' i stares at her ''M-mom..why are you saying such things?''. ''Where did i go wrong Ranmaru?'' she looked at the floor, sad and disappointed.  
''M-mom i-i..'' ''I'm sorry'' i whispered and ran upstairs to get my bag so i could go.  
On the way to Shindou's house i kept thinking about my mother, how disappointed she looked and sounded.

Shindou's POV: 

I heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door ''Kirino, you're here!'' i said cheerfully.  
He gave me a small smile and went inside slowly.  
''Hey..did something happen?'' i was a little concerend ''Ofcourse not.'' he said to me to not make me worry ''Ah, allright then.'' i didn't really believe him but i just let the subject drop instead.  
''Let's go upstairs to my room, okay?'' he nodded in agreement and i led the way to my room. Silently i opened the door an let him walk inside first ''thank you'' he said to me.  
''Sooo, what would you like to do?'' i asked after i closed the door and sat down on my bed.  
''I-i don't know..'' ''Hm..good that one of my maids made a list then'' ''A-a list?!'' he sounded very surprised. I chuckled ''Yeah, a list'' he looked at me ''You're so wierd, you know that?''  
''Ofcourse i do'' i smiled at him.  
He walked over to me and hugged me without any warning.  
I was a little shocked but then i heard him crying softly.  
I embraced him gently ''Hey..what's wrong?'' ''M-my m-mother-r...'' he said through his sobs. ''..Kirino...it's going to be okay''.  
I comforted him the whole time and he eventually fell asleep in my bed next to me.  
I didn't really mind, i always liked him close to me. ''Good night..Ranmaru''  
I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**That's it for chapter 1.**  
**I hope you like it :)**  
**No flames,**  
**R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shindou's POV:

I woke up around 9 am, Kirino was still sleeping deeply so i decided to get breakfast for us. I got up from my bed and got dressed first, then i needed to fix my hair because it was a total mess. I sighed ''Stupid tangles..'' i carefully untanged my hair and then brushed it.  
After all of that i walked out of the room and went to the kitchen where i got some goodmornings from a few maids that were working at the moment.  
I asked one of the maids to make (whatever you like the most in the morning).  
I waited for a few minutes and then toke the breakfast to my room and placed it on my nightstand. I turned to Kirino and shoke him slightly ''Hey, wake up..'' ''Hmm...'' i got as a reply. I looked at him while he slowly opened his eyes ''..What is it?'' he asked in a sleepy voice that i for some reason found cute ''Breakfast''. He yawned softly and sat up ''Okay''.  
We ate our breakfast in silence without looking at eachother. 

Kirino's POV:

I was done quickly with my breakfast since i wasn't really hungry. I waited for Shindou to finish, i was very ashamed of myself crying right in front of Shindou who does that? no one.  
''Hey, Kirino?'' ''Hm?'' i looked up ''Wanna go somewhere?'' ''Sure'' i said with a little smile and got dressed quickly because Shindou was already dressed, i wondered when he did that.  
After i'ved putted my shoes on we walked to the front door which he opened right away.  
I walked outside and looked at the sky, it was slightly orange because of the sun and i heard him close the door, i walked with him to the park to relax a bit.  
''Shindou...about yesterday, i'm sorry'' he looked at me. ''For what?'' ''For crying in front of you, i shouldn't have done that..'' ''Kirino, it's not wrong to show your emotion, it's a good thing actually.'' i was afraid to look at him so instead i looked at the ground ''Uhm..if you say so..'' he took my hand and led me through the park ''W-where are we going?'' ''Somewhere''  
He answered without giving anything away.  
I was confused but walked after him anyway still looking at the ground and not infront of me.  
After ten minutes he stopped walking and i looked up ''Whoa..'' ''You like it?'' asked in a shy tone. ''I like it very much'' (just imagine something beautiful).  
I smiled and stared mindblown, why did he take me here?  
I talked to him for a while and then i just fell quiet.  
I suddenly started to feel a little dizzy propably because i didn't eat enough and didn't got much rest.  
''You're okay?'' he asked ''Yeah, i'm fine'' i lied. I didn't wanted to make him worried.  
After some time we walked back and the dizziness didn't go away, it just got worse. 

**Next chapter:**

**Shindou will push Kirino to his limit to tell him what's bothering him exactly.**  
**Kirino's moher get's in the way.**  
**Tsurugi and Tenma are a couple?**  
**And a party invitation.**

**I hope you don't hate this chapter.**  
**No flames please.**  
**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Shindou's POV:  
Sighing i closed the door ''Are you sure you're okay?'' i asked when i took a look at him ''Yeah, i'm fine..why do you ask?'' he stepped back slowly. ''Because you don't look so fine to me'' ''Oh'' i walked closer to him. He was slightly wobbling ''You're hiding something'' i said with alot of confidence because i knew him very well. ''I'm not hiding anything'' ''You're lying Kirino.'' ''I'm not lying!'' he raised his voice a little. ''I don't believe you'' i looked at him, he was getting pretty pale and stared at the floor not saying anything ''Kirino?'' he didn't give me a reply ''Hello?'' still no reply. Then he suddenly fell on the floor, i was shocked and knelt down next to him ''Kirino?'' i whispered and shoke him slightly. He didn't react, after 5 minutes i picked him up and brought him to my room and put him in my bed.  
Then i walked downstairs again.

~meanwhile somewhere else~

Normal POV:

Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Tsurugi and Aki were helping at Aki's house for a party since well..they didn't really have a reason for it, they just felt like it or should i say Tenma and Shinsuke felt like giving a , well Aoi and Tsurugi just agreed to help him with everything because they really didn't want to hear his whining for the rest of the day.  
Aoi made the invites, Tsurugi got the lighting and music, Aki arranged the drinks and such, Tenma and Shinsuke did the decorating. After they were all done it was around 9 pm so Tenma got all the invites and started to deliver them at the players houses.  
The last house where he needed to go was Shindou's house so he got there quickly because he still needed to get ready. He ringed the bell and waited a couple of seconds before Shindou opened the door ''Hey, captain!'' he said in a cheery voice, ''Eh, hi?'' Shindou really didn't know why the brunette was at his house. ''What brings you here, Tenma?'' ''Weeell, i'm throwing a party and i would like you to come to!'' Tenma smiled at his captain.  
''Oh, well..you see, I don't know..I'm having Kirino here so..it would be mean to go alone..'' he tried explain. ''I see, bring him along then. I want everyone to be there'' Shindou let out a chuckle ''Allright then'' he toke the invitation ''Thanks and Tenma..'' ''Yeah?'' Tenma just turned around ''You're the captain, remember?'' ''Oh ehh...O-ofcourse i remember that! hehe..'' Tenma blushed a little out of embarrassment ''Sure you do, see you soon'' Shidnou said before he closed the door. 

Kirino's POV:

I heard Shindou talking to someone at the front door, i wasn't sure if i heard the voice right but it sounded like Tenma. I woke up ten minutes before i heard them talking to eachother, i was wondering why he was here but i guessed it was none of my bussines. More importantly how the f*** did i get in here? i don't remember walking to Shindou's room at all. i got out of hi bed and slowly and carefully walked to the window ''..Why am feeling so..strange?'' i blinked a few times and looked outside ''It's already evening, i guess i've been out for a while..'' ''Yes, you were'' i turned around ''Shindou..'' ''I'm glad you're awake now though'' he gentle smiled at me ''..I'm sorry..for you know..'' i looked down. I heard him walking to me and i looked up when he put a hand on my shoulder ''Besides, we're going to a party tonight'' ''Eh?'' I was getting pretty confused with what he was saying.  
He sighed slightly ''Tenma came and invited us to his party'' ''Oh, okay'' i didn't say anything more. ''I'm going to change into something else, you should do that aswell'' ''O-okay'' i watched him walk out of his room propably to the bathroom when i phone went off.  
I walked to my bag and toke the call ''Kirino Ranmaru speaking, who is this?'' ''Where the hell are you?! you weren't home lastt night!'' ''M-mom..I-i..''' i sank to the floor.  
''..You're the worst..'' i bit my lip when she said that. ''I-i'm sorry..'' ''Just, why aren't you normal like any other kid? even your father doesn't want you.'' She said alot more but i kinda stopped listening. I started to ry silently and hang up without saying something back to her. After that i got dressed and waited for Shindou and i wasn't planning on telling him anything about the phone-call. 

**I hope you liked this chapter, if you didn't please don't start sending hate messages or something like that.**  
**In the next chapter they will all be at Tenma's party and some wierd stuffs gonna happen and maybe there will be some kissing involved?**  
**Anyways, R&R**  
**See you next time, Bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There's a little game in this one, so i'm going to write the names before the sentence their saying. Like this for example; Tenma: ''i want you to...'' .**

Normal POV:

They were all there and it was around 10 pm, Tenma greeted and led everyone inside 'his' house. ''Shinsuke, is everyone here?'' asked Tenma to Shinsuke which made the little boy look around ''I think so..oh! no, Midori-senpai isn't here yet'' ''Hm, strange'' Tenma said and then walked away from the other boy to talk to Tsurugi about what kind of music to play first.  
Hamano and Hayami looked around and were chatting about fishing. Akane and Aoi outside in the backyard, Ichino and Aoyama were playing with a ball, Nishiki was almost asleep on the couch. The rest of the team were drawing things on his face and well Kirino and Shindou well..they just stayed away from eachother.  
''Okay minna, Let's play a game!'' shouted Tenma through the whole house.  
''Uhm..what kind of game?'' asked Akane who just came inside again with Aoi, ''What about Truth or Dare?'' said none other than Kariya Masaki the prankster of the team. Everyone agreed to go with that game so the all sat down in the livingroom. 

Tenma: ''Okay, so who's gonna start?''  
Tsurugi: ''I think it would be fair to let you start since it's your party Matsukaze.''  
Everyone nodded at Tsurugi's statement and Tenma just sighed.  
Tenma: ''Allright. Truth or Dare to...Shindou-san"  
Shindou: ''Ehm...truth? i guess'' he didn't really feel like going first.  
Tenma: ''Okay, let me think...Shindou-san do you like someone from the team?''  
Shindou's head shot up after hearing his fellow soccerplayers question.  
Shindou: ''Y-yes'' he didn't want to lie.  
The two managers started to giggle together with Shinsuke.  
Tenma: ''Ah, okay'' oh he's so naive.  
Shindou: ''Truth or Dare to...Hikaru''  
Hikaru: ''M-me..? oh ehh..dare?''  
Shindou: ''I dare you to scold someone from this group''  
Hikaru: ''ehm...okay, T-Tenma..you're annoying'' he said in a shy voice.  
Everybody started to laugh at that. Hikaru started to blush "H-hey..that wasn't funny!''  
''Oh, kid it was so funny'' said Nishiki who awoke after hearing what the purple-haired said.  
Tsurugi: ''Anyway, Hikaru it's your turn to pick someone.'' said Tsurugi.  
Hikaru: ''Right, Truth or Dare to...Kirino-senpai'',  
Kirino: ''Oh..uhm Truth or something..'' he wasn't in the mood for this kind of games.  
Hikaru: ''Okay, why do you have twintails?''  
Kirino: ''Because in kindergarden a boy got bullied alot for his crying, then one day my mom put my hair in twintails to keep it out of face and they bullied me instead. I didn't really mind it, because then they would atleast leave my friend alone. And since then i've always had my hair in twintails'' he said no names but Shindou knew very well who Kirino was talking about.  
Hikaru: ''I see, i think that's a wonderfull thing to do''  
Kirino: ''Thanks Hikaru, Truth or Dare to Kariya''  
Kariya: ''Dare''  
Kirino: ''I dare you to kiss Tsurugi''  
Kariya: ''W-why that?!''  
Kirino: ''Because you choose dare, now do it''  
Kariya stood up and walked over to Tsurugi, Bend down and gave him a peck on his cheek.  
Then quickly went back to his own seat, embarrassed.  
As the night went on the did a few more games and tehn Kariya and Hikaru came up with an idea. ''Kirino-san and Shindou-san aren't talking to eachother at all, that's odd'' said Hikaru who was sitting next to the greenette ''Yeah, you're right. Do you think that they had a fight or something?'' asked Kariya fakely concerend. ''Maybe, i don't know. no one said anything about it yet'' said Hikaru with a thoughtfull expression. ''Let's bring them back together, Kariya!'' said the purple-haired cheerfully. ''How exactly?'' asked Kariya curiously because he wanted to know what the other boy was up to. ''Okay, so here's the plan...'' Hikaru whispered his plan in Kariya's ear ''Sounds good, let's do that'' said Kariya as he stood up and walked to Shindou while Hikaru walked to Kirino.

**Where Kariya and Shindou are:**

''Shindou-senpai'' said he as he made his way torward the brunette ''Yes, Kariya?'' asked the other one innocently. ''Can you help me with something, please?'' ''Oh, sure''.  
Kariya led the way torwards a walk-in closet ''I lost something in here and i can't find it, please help me look for it'' ''Allright'' said Shindou as he walked in but then Kariya closed and locked the closet door.

**Where Kirino and Hikaru are:**

''Kirino-san, how are you?'' ''i'm fine, why do you ask'' said the oolder boy who was looking at the slightly taller boy infront of him ''Oh no reason, really but i actually need your help for something'' Said Hikaru while looking at basically something other then his senior.  
''Oh, may i ask what exactly?'' ''I lost my bag in the walk-in closet upstairs, can you help me look of it, please?'' ''Why not? it's not gonna kill me, right?'' Kirino smiled a little and followed Hikaru to the closet where Kariya was waiting on them, once he saw them he unlocked the door but kept it shut so Shindou wouldn't escape ''Here it is Kirino-san''  
''Allright'' said the pinkette as he opened the door and walked inside without any worries.  
And then, the same happened a with Shindou he got locked as well in the closet. 

Normal POV:

They were alone, in the dark, locked in the closet. ''Hello?'' Kirino was the first to speak.  
''Kirino, is that you?'' Shindou slowly said back, ''Shindou?!'' Kirino started to panic a little and walked away from the spot where he was standing.  
Shindou walked torwards the sound and eventually got Kirino by his waist. ''Got you.''  
''Let me go'' said the other one, ''No, i want to know what's going on. Now.'' said Shindou as he pulled him along to the floor, saying nothing for while only holding his friend thightly against his chest ''S-Shindou..please..let go of me..i can't breathe..'' ''Oh, i'm sorry'' said Shindou as he loosened the grip on the smaller boy a little.  
''It's..okay'' said Kirino after a few secondes, Shindou didn't reply on that. He was waiting for Kirino to explane what was going on.  
Kirino started talking after a few minutes and finally said  
_**''Fine..this is what happened...'' and he started to explain everything, to detail.**_

**Hi guys, i know this is a lame chapter but i promise the next one will be much better.**  
**I still hope that you guys liked though.**  
**R&R, No Flames.**  
**See you next time, Bye~**__


End file.
